Operator stations or cabs of most agricultural vehicles are surrounded by large areas of glass so that the operator can see the area being worked or the product being produced or harvested. These large glass surface areas transmit a lot of light and result in a significant solar heat load being applied through the glass surfaces into the cab. This solar heat load along with engine cooling heat and exhaust heat in proximity to the operator station must be overcome by the cab HVAC system.
Such an HVAC system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,142, issued on 1 Jun. 2010 and assigned to the assignee of the present application. This system includes a centrifugal fan with backward curved blades which propel air through a series of heat exchangers in order to condition the air. It is desired to provide a fan for such a system which is quieter.